Pokemon rangers
by DarkMage87
Summary: Before the  Yuuzhan Vong war there were another set if wars fought by gifted youngsters in an efort to save their planet this is their story.


Pokemon power rangers book 1: the new hope

Written by Kyerin Johnson

Chapter 1: discovery/arrival

For those that do not know deep, deep in the core worlds of the galactic republic is a world were a race trains day in and day out their gold is to protect and serve the galaxy at large, this race calls them selves Pokemon rangers they gather their power from the ancestor creatures that use to call the planet home.

The rangers have class to which people ascend or descend, once a ranger reaches the age of path hood he or she is taken and trained in a school dedicated, the schools are dedicated to train the students to be leaders or followers, however from time to time the a ranger goes rouge and decides that he or she is distend to rule the galaxy.

During this time the rules are bent and citizens across the galaxy are selected by a leader to help him or her battle evil, this is the story of one group of Pokemon rangers lead by the Prince of the rangers on a planet far outside the outer rim on a tiny blue/green planet called earth

Rick was just your average adult or was he… "Ha, ha, ha, come you three you could not hit me if you try!" He yelled as he was jumping from branch to branch training three young Jedi padawan's two of which where his half sisters twin son and daughter as well as there young friend each one would fire an energy blast and Rick would jump to another tree, while still training his communicator went of "yes Rick here!" "Rick, please report to the top of the Jedi tower please!"

Rick nodded and started back to the yarvin temple and Jedi master informed the younglings about the summoning as they got to the temple Rick jumped high and entered the top level where Jedi master Luke skywalker was meditating "impressive jump Rick!" "You know Luke you are going to have to show me how you do that!" Luke got up and said "I have called you hear because a planet will be in great danger from a fellow ranger who has gone evil!"

"I know he calls himself lord zeta and he is a very powerful ranger!" "How do you know that!" ask Luke "he and I use to be great friends but something happened and he became evil I have fought him countless times through my years of ranger!"

Luke nodded and said "well we have just discovered a new planet and it appears he has his interest in it!" Rick nodded and said "are they advance species?" "Luke shocked his head and said "no they are not I am afraid sensors show that they are indeed advance but not our advance they don't even have lightspeed travel but they have sent out probes into space and to other planets to learn all there is to know, however due to not having lightspeed they are not doing so well!"

Rick nodded and Luke continued and said "your mother and brother and sister have already moved and become accustomed to the planets laws and traditions Leia is going with you to help you understand their ways rick nodded and took a step back and fell to the ground and started to walk to his ship the defender and saw Leia getting the ship ready, Rick waved at her and smiled as the two boarded the and saw his family already strap in and ready Rick and Leia went to the cockpit and lifted of and after they left the planet and entered space and after a short trip they jump to light speed.

Meanwhile on earth… Terrance was walking to school when he heard a women's voice yelling for help he rushed to the aid and to his shock found two of his father's employees terrorizing a young women, with out hesitation he jumped in and landed in a hand stand and spun around so fast he kick the two into the far wall of the alleyway, he then hop back up and offered the young women a hand, to which she accept after a short inquiry Terrance ask if she herself was ok the women nodded just then an officer who frequently visited his fathers café and he took over, suddenly over head Terrance heard an explosion and he look up…Terrance wasn't the only human to hear the explosion a lot of humans and a lot of them wonder what cause it, up in space a battle cruiser appeared and the evil lord Zeta smiled as his one of soldier's said "sir we have approach the planet earth shall I instruct our commander to initiate conquest procedure?"

Zeta nodded and replied "Yes commander but be sure to remind him this is his last chance, if he fails this time he is not to come back!"

The soldier nodded and left the room another soldier a corporal said in an urgent tone "Sir we have a ship exiting out of hyper space signature makes it to be a Ranger type class ship!"

Zeta nodded "So they have sent one to stop me… Markings now!"

An ensign yelled "Sir it's the Protector!" Zeta just smiled "Send out the tie fighters and a couple of suits let's see what he is made of!"

On the Protector the alarm bells rang "Rick better get to the your gundam we got multiple ships incoming and a couple of suits!" yelled Leia, Rick nodded and ran to his suit and got in the ship was then fired out of the ship and Rick flip a few switches and the mobile suit code named Zero came to life and flew to meet the enemy head on, the tie fighters were the first to go as Rick fired the suits shoulder cannons, he then took out two mobile suits code named Leo and Taurus.

Rick smiled this was to easy, then his radar blip with incoming fighters which turned out to be ten Virgo suits, Rick smiled again and grabbed his suits buster rifle and look onto the suits and click the switch and the rifle fired and a huge burst of energy came flying out of the rifle taking all ten of the suits out and Rick just laughed out loud and he turned around and followed after his family.

Rick followed the ion trail straight to a old style house and received a republic signal and he transmitted the answer back and a secret opening opened up and he set landing procedure once landed the base doors closed and Rick opened the cockpit and hop out.

Leia was waiting and she had a look on her face that Rick knew quite well "Ok sis what's up my mum and siblings are with me Dad is back home and yet you have something that you are not telling me, spill it!" Leia sighed she knew that Rick always could tell when she was hiding something "I don't know how to tell you this but since this planet is basically a backwater planet they don't know bout your ability to age fast, and when you reach a certain age that you stop aging so I did some calculations according to the planets rotation and so forth you are only sixteen meaning that you must attend school!"

Rick's jaw drop school on some back water and possibly backward technology he sighed 'well I gotta blend in' Rich thought he nodded and Leia smiled and said "We will see the principal of the school tomorrow, now let's eat and get some rest!"

Chapter 2

Rick got up and he sighed, a back water technology planet school who teaches science and other stuff that is so outdated that it is not funny, Rick went outside and breathed in the fresh then he pick up his training boa staff and started doing his routine as a friend once said "Practice makes perfect!"

Rick got so fast that he didn't notice a presence and a voice yelling "Ice beam!"

Rick barely dodges the attack in time and returned fire and it was literally fire "Cross flame bomb!"

"Waterfall defense!" A waterfall rose up and extinguished the fire; Leia smiled "Well you were completely taken in with your training, yet you manage to avoid then counter in a short second!'

Rick smiled "What's up sis?" "Time for breakfast then you gotta get ready!"

Leia smiled and walk away, Rick sighed and followed after a while Rick and Leia were at school and Rick shock the hand of the principal as he and Leia left Rick to look around as they discussed his position at the school, Rick had to admit it that they knew how to build, he notice a group of kids walk by but either by accident or fate he sense the force coming from one of the members in the group, one stop and they all stop she turned and said "hi there I am Faith nice to meet you!"

Rick smiled and shock her hand "I'm Rick Wynver a pleasure who are your friends!"

From left to right they introduce themselves, they were April, Adam, Gary, Rick, Tina, Shane, Viola and Terrance!

Rick notice that the Force was coming from Terrance, he thought to himself 'who would of thought I would find a force sensitive being on this planet untouched by the wars we have had!"

As the group and Rick were talking getting to know each other Tina look up and ask in a shock voice "Um what is that?"

Everyone look up and Rick swore underneath his breath a Lambada class transport, he reach out with the force and felt two squads of ten soldiers for a total amount of twenty men, he broke into a run straight for Leia, he opened the door "Leia!" he yelled and she nodded and left the seat and she and him ran outside to where the ship was landing.

"Well aren't they gutsy I mean come on landing like this in plain site!" stated Rick

Leia nodded, the one in charge held up his hand and said "halt as of now… wait a minuet it can be… soldiers lock and load rebel soldiers are on the."

The captain did not finish his sentence as Rick's foot connected with his jaw and sent him flying; every student that was witnessing this was shock at the speed to which he moved, the stormtrooper's opened fire and they two disappeared, everyone just stared mouth open as the stormtrooper's were flying in different directions.

Rick reappeared and grabbed a troopers arm and broke it and kicks him into a tree, Leia smiled and she kept reappearing and disappearing, she got in close and using the force knock two soldiers into a small pond near by, she smiled and continued to fight.

Over in the school April yelled "look!" everyone did and saw another shuttle landing "they're outnumbered come on!" yelled Terrance and the group raced out with the principal yelled at them to get back in, as the shuttled touch down and the soldiers rush out; The leader did not get far when Viola's fist connected with the head and sent the leader spiraling across the ground, Terrance smiled and jumped into the air and landed on his hands and bent his legs and spun around knocking all the soldier's on the ground as the soldiers got up Tina jump and double kick two soldiers down, Adam and Shane grabbed each other by both hand and started to do a circle while one jump and kick the other guided and so forth, Gary pick up a blaster and saw the stun setting and switch it and started to fire knocking each trooper out cold.

As Rick and Leia finished up they were shock to see eight teenagers standing over the soldier's, Rick look at Leia and nodded, with help Rick and the kids loaded the soldier's up in the transport and Rick told the pilots to get of the planet, once cleared of the shuttle's flight path, Rick knew what he headed to do.

When Rick and Leia got home, Rick went to his room went to his book case and took a random book out and opened it half way and inside was a button and he opened the secret entrance on the floor and both him and Leia jumped down.

Leia knew what he was doing when he went into a special room and waited out side, those kids who help them were skilled and she detected a small untrained talent force user among them, Leia sighed she wished she knew what was going on in there.

Rick was kneeling on the holo-projector when the council leader known only as member one appeared "Ahhh Ranger series Charizard, what can we do for you?"

Rick look up "My lord; Zeta has appeared on the planet known as earth and has an army equal to that of Sidious, I request permission to transform some of the local population into rangers!"

One looks at him and sighed "Since the disappearance of the Tatoonie based rangers." Rick sighed there is a secret behind the disappearance of those rangers however only he and Luke knew the reason, the one sighed "very well, we give you permission to transform the individuals into rangers you know what to do!"

Rick nodded, the hologram disappeared, and Rick left the room and went to another room and pick up eight morpher's and smiled he knew what to do next.


End file.
